


POETS MATTER

by Houndmancometh



Category: Creativity - Fandom, Emotion - Fandom, poet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	POETS MATTER

POETS MATTER

Increase with decrease  
Associate with accelerate  
No need to be famous  
A Poet is like Amos  
Poets have heart  
The feelings are  
They are like the Earth that revolve  
The mind is capturing thoughts to solve  
The emotions tell the story  
The Poet comes in many words  
It’s the outside world that needs to hear the sentences verse by verse  
It’s all unrehearsed  
The Poet is who  
The creation is from where  
But it doesn’t stop here  
The words emphasize the purpose with a reason  
Poets represent Freedom of Speech and Expression  
Perhaps corresponding from a learning lesson  
The doors may have been locked  
But the Poets inspiration becomes the unlock, the key to open up  
Extraordinary and ordinary are the Poets concept dialog  
Appreciation comes with the applaud  
It’s the Poets clause  
They are dedicated to the wordy craft  
They are the open and close  
Yes, it is a suppose  
Poet matters come from experiences  
Situations are the instances  
Poets are calm during and after a storm  
Commitment is the norm  
Poets unify in bringing the words and sentences to the people of the world  
The highlight being, Poets wouldn’t Poets unless the mind didn’t show it


End file.
